Sunder
Sunder, also known as Sunder the Retriever, is an alien bounty hunter that appears in the Ben 10 franchise. He first appeared in the episode "Singlehanded". In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, he was voiced by the late Powers Boothe, who also played Curly Bill Brocius, Ethan Roark, Joshua Foss, Gorilla Grodd in Justice League Animated series, Gideon Malick, and Benjamin Travis. In Omniverse, he was voiced by David Kaye, who also played Ultron, Megatron, Sesshomaru, Treize Khushrenada, Recoome in Ocean dub of Dragon Ball Z, and Professor Ramone De La Porta. Appearance In Ben 10: Alien Force, Sunder is a hulking, humanoid, alien, with grey skin. He wears a black, overall-like outfit with a red trim. Sunder has long, white hair, and a scar on his left eye. His eyes are black with red pupils, and he has two slits for a nose. In addition to that, Sunder also has a black trim around his face. In Ben 10: Omniverse, Sunder wears a metallic mask, with two black indents around both of his eye's, in place of his scar. Now, Sunder's eyes are red, with black pupils, and has a red scar, in the shape of an "x" on both of his shoulders. Sunder continues to wear the black overall-like outfit, with the red trim, with a few modifications; he now wears spiked shoulder straps, and wrist bands, with three metal straps around both of his upper legs. History Alien Force He was sent by Vilgax to pursue Ben and to try to remove the Prototype Omnitrix from Ben by using his energy axe to bring to his master. The result inadvertently sent Ben to the Null Void, but only left Ben's left hand on Earth, where the hand itself managed to escape from Sunder and knock him out before leaving to find help. When the hand was found by Julie Yamamoto, she brought it to Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. They fought to keep Ben's left hand from falling into Sunder's clutches. When Kevin invented a machine that could bring Ben back, it was a success except that Ben's left hand is now in the Null Void. As Sunder charged toward the group, Kevin activated the machine once again and restored Ben's left hand to his body. However, it also sent Sunder to the Void, surrounded by its hostile inhabitants. Ultimate Alien Sunder returned in the first episode of Season 2, "The Transmogrification of Eunice", where he was on a mission to retrieve the Unitrix, which has taken the form of a girl named Eunice. At first, Ben and his team thought Sunder wanted Eunice for himself, but at the end, it is revealed that Azmuth hired him to bring Eunice back to him in exchange for being released from the Null Void. Ben convinced Azmuth to let Eunice have a normal life and be one of his assistants as he always needed help tending Primus. When Azmuth, Eunice, and Sunder left, Sunder asked to Azmuth if he is still getting paid even though he had failed. Omniverse Sunder returned in Have I Got A Deal For You, having reverted back to his evil ways, and battled Shocksquatch in Undertown. As before, he was after Ben's Omnitrix, but was defeated. His axe is now connected to a whip and his hair is bigger. He wears mask and has spikes on his shoulders and knuckles. During Special Delivery, he and several other villains try to get the Dwarf Star in Ben's possession but was again defeated. Powers and Abilities He has an axe which is able slice through things. It can also send whatever it slices to a different dimension when it strikes something such as the Prototype Omnitrix, as he was able to send Ben (minus his Omnitrix hand) to the Null Void. He also uses a Hover Board for transportation. He has many gadgets inside his hover board, and possesses enhanced strength sufficient enough to hold his own against Ultimate Cannonbolt, Kevin, Gwen and Eunice all at once. It is unknown whether these gadgets are used for combat or sells them for profit. He is also shown to be durable, able to withstand repeated injuries such as being able to withstand Diamondhead's shards at point-blank to the face, though it still causes him discomfort. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Singlehanded'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (first re-appearance) *''Special Delivery '' *''Cough It up '' In Video Games Sunder appears in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction for all consoles. He appears in Paris, and tries to take the second piece of the Potis Altiare after Ben defeated the Vreedle Brothers. After two failed attempts on Ben's life, Sunder fights Ben on the Eiffel Tower, but is soundly defeated by Ultimate Swampfire and thrown off the tower. Trivia *He's similar to Red X in Teen Titans status wise as he is only looking out for himself and is neither a villain or a hero as show that he was fiercely chasing Ben in Singlehanded but didn't want anything to do with Ben in his next episode. It was only because Ben and his team interfered that he fought them similar to how Red X fights the Titans only when they interfere with his work. *He resembles Terrax from Marvel Comics. *He uses a Glider just like Green Goblin and The Hobgoblin characters from Marvel Comics. *Ironically, Azmuth (who is one of Ben's allies) had to hire Sunder, who is one of Ben's enemies. *It is said by Dwayne McDuffie he was hired by Azmuth because he specializes in retrieving unique objects, and the Unitrix could have transformed into *any* sapient creature in the galaxy. Azmuth needed someone resourceful and tough. He is also considered the best. *Sunder is another word for "steal by any means necessary" which is a reference to his bounty hunting job. *The form of his head, and his hair style in Omniverse, resemble V.V. Argost from The Secret Saturdays. *Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that he worked for Vilgax. Navigation Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Rogues Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:TV Show Villains